Jay Trouble
by lauramichelle1995
Summary: Set years after the movie where Oscar and Angie are married and have a kid  Jay . One-shot of the story I'm currently imagining in my mind.  I own nothing. Jay belongs to shadz07 from deviantart and Reuben..I don't know:P I'm not sure of 'humor'


A normal working day at the whale wash.

_Ring Ring_

'Oscar & Sykes' whale wash, you get a whale of a wash, and the price oh my gosh'

Angie was working at her booth normally just as she did 5 years ago. But with a few differences. Jay, their son, had to go with them there too.

'Yes, you can get him washed on Tuesday - '

_Crash_

She turned to see a drawer just fell from its place, it was clear who caused it. Jay was next to it, with a guilty expression on his face.

'Jay!' she said with frustration holding the phone away.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' He cried.

Angie was nervous that the client might hang up, at the same time doesn't want to punish him.

'*tut*, well…just go somewhere else, I'll fix this.' She said, then she put the phone again. 'Hello?'

Jay went off before she changes her mind. Where else would he go? To his dad's office for sure.

'….I assure you that this is the best wash you can leave your whales safe and clean. And –'

Oscar was sitting with some new clients at his desk. He stopped when he saw the door open, but there was no-one. He looked down a bit and saw Jay.

'Oh, Jay. Come on in'

Jay went in and closed the door behind him. It didn't seem much fun being in his dad's office…sometimes he'd play with Ernie and Bernie. But Bernie was asleep and Ernie was reading a magazine. And Sykes was out 'cause it's the end of his shift.

Jay looked around…is there anything that would keep him entertained other than listening to boring work?

His eyes drifted to the window. He looked out.

'I think you're starting to convince me Mr. Oscar' the client said.

'Glad to hear that. If you're going to wash your whales in certain days, we must check what days would be free'

Jay looked at the dirty line of whales getting washed. He looked at them then back at his dad who was still busy. He got out from the window and headed to the scrubbers. One of them, Reuben, was his father's friend.

'Hey!' Jay called to him.

'Hey there lil' Jay! What's up?'

'Nothing much….just..bored'

Reuben didn't know how to entertain the kid, but he got an idea.

'Hey, Jay! Wanna do some scrubbing?'

'Is it fun?' Jay's face lighted up.

'Yeah! Why else would I do it everyday?'

'Can I try?' Jay smiled.

'Sure, just grab a mop from back there' Reuben pointed to the bunch of mops.

Jay rushed to get one of them, but he never thought it would be that heavy.

'Wwhoaa!' He cried as he fell down holding one of them.

He laughed.

'The noble Jay comes to rescue the innocent!' He carried the mop like a sword and came back to Reuben, moving his mop like he's fighting someone.

Reuben laughed 'Hey. You're too fierce Mr. Knight!'

'Yeah! And I'm gonna rescue this whale from the evil wizard!'

'…And who might that be?' Reuben smiled.

'YOU!' Jay said and started hitting him with the mop.

'Hey! But that doesn't make sense!' Reuben said trying to avoid the mop. 'He's the big monster who's gonna eat me!' He tried convincing him.

'You sure?' Jay stopped.

'Well, yeah!'

'I shouldn't believe the evil wizard!' Jay said and started moving his mop towards him.

Reuben squealed like a girl and swam quickly, not looking where he's heading.

Jay followed.

Reuben then headed to the office he opened the door and screamed.

'Reuben?' Oscar was rather surprised, so were the client.

Reuben hid behind Oscar's chair. 'What's going on?' Oscar asked.

Jay got in and Reuben screamed. He kept chasing him with the mop.

'Mr. Oscar, I'll re-look this matter and let you know' The client got off his seat and headed for the door 'Good day' He slammed the door.

Jay was still chasing Reuben and Reuben was still screaming.

Oscar's face got angrier. 'STOP!' He grabbed the mop from Jay. He gave it to Reuben still staring at Jay in anger. He motioned his head to the door glancing at Reuben. Reuben left.

There was a moment of silence.

'I didn't mean to-' Jay started.

'Jay! Jay! Do you know how much losses we have daily?' Oscar said firmly.

'…No?'

'We get 12% for electricity, 5% for clients who won't pay fully, AND 30% for the clients we lose everyday! That's approximately 50% loss!'

Jay looked at his dad for a moment '….Huh?'

'Never mind, just…just..' Oscar was starting to lose his temper 'Just get out and remain in one place in silence!'

Jay nodded in fear and headed for the door. Oscar crossed his fins and shook his head. Then he got back to work.

Jay was sitting resting his head on his fin on the stairs in front of the office. Clearly sad.

Angie came holding some files to give it to Oscar. She then saw sad Jay sitting there.

'Hey' She leaned to him stroking his head 'What's the matter?'

He looked at her and looked away without saying a word.

'Won't you answer me?' she sat next to him.

He pulled a paper and a pen from her and wrote something down and handed it to her. She took it and read it.

'_Dad told me to remain silent_' was what it said.

Angie looked back at him and showed a little smile.

'He didn't mean you can't talk to me' she stroked him.

'…I'm a disaster' Jay muttered.

'Who said that?'

'No-one wants me to be around 'cause I'm a disaster!'

'Jay, I-' she held him close to her but she didn't know what to say 'its gonna be fine' she got up and went inside the office.

She placed the files at Oscar's desk and stood there.

Oscar looked up '..Thank you'

She was still standing there so Oscar looked again at her.

'Oscar I need to talk to you'

Oscar looked up waiting for her to begin.

'…in _private'_ She looked at Ernie and Bernie.

Ernie then looked up 'Hm?'

'Could you guys excuse us please?' Oscar said.

'Oh, sure, go ahead' Ernie pointed to the door.

Angie crossed her fins.

'What?' Ernie looked at them, then understood 'Oh, oh, sorry, mon' He grabbed his brother with him and went out.

'What is it?' Oscar asked.

'It's about Jay' Angie sat on the chair in front of him.

'Ang, please. Now's not the time' Oscar looked at a file.

'Oscar please, listen to me!'

'Allright, allright!' Oscar put the file away 'so I got angry with him'

'Well, apparently that upsets him much!'

'He deserves it for what he did'

'What did he do?'

'I lost another client because of him'

'And you yelled at him?'

'Well, yeah, because-'

' It would've be better if you talked to him'

'Well-' Oscar was getting angry defending himself.

'Please!' Angie stopped him, and his anger started to fade.

'..just talk to him' she said.

Oscar sighed 'Okay' He started to get up.

'Oscar!'

'Yeah?'

'Don't do this just because I told you. Do what you think is right' she said and got up.

Oscar got up after her.

'Ang?' He grabbed her fin.

'I'm sorry …and thanks' He smiled, holding both her fins.

'I'm not the one you should apologize to' she said, smiling, and left.

Oscar got out and found Jay sitting there.

'Hey pal' He said, sitting next to him.

'…Hey' Jay answered back with a sad voice.

'Jay-'

'Hey Oscar!' Bernie called to him 'Can I go back sleep inside?'

'Actually its closing time, so go home and sleep'

Ernie grabbed his brother 'Goodbye, mon'

'Bye'

'And goodbye lil' Jay'

'Bye' Jay replied in his sad tone.

'Jay, look…I'm sorry I…shouted at you' Oscar said.

'No, you're not'

Oscar smiled 'Oh, yes I am, when someone's working all day he then gets angry without meaning it. I _am _sorry Jay'

'How do I know?'

'Let's say I'll…make it up to you?' Oscar said with a smirk.

'How?'

'Oh, I don't know. Let's say, maybe I…I'll get you some ice-cream on our way back home?' Oscar knows that's gotta work.

'You will?' Jay's face lighted up.

'Yep! I'll go finish some work and then I'll get it to ya, a'ight?'

'Okay!'

'Why don't you go help mom?' Oscar called to him from inside.

Jay helped his parents close the wash, his tummy hungry for ice-cream.

^^ The end :P

So, this was a one-shot of what was going in my mind.

Thanks to shadz07 from deviantart for creating Jay And, I don't know who originally created Reuben, but I like him, so I used him ^^

And, I know you'll probably get bored in the middle, and I appreciate you reading till you get bored :P

Review anyways!


End file.
